


Cana is Gay, Loke is Chaotic

by Silver_Sterling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, I just wanted Gray to say pull the trigger piglet, dedicated to AJ lmao, idk even what to tag, it's a mess I'm sorry, there's a pinch of gratsu which could be 'platonic' but probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: With three chaotic bis living together and being best friends with similar tastes, sometimes mistakes happen.(In which I am the fourth chaotic bi and this fic was probably a mistake)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even joking that this is a mess. But sometimes you just have to write shit and I wanted my fave group of friends to meme around and I wanted Lucana so here we go. 
> 
> Dedicated to my friend AJ - they have really good headcanons and we talk about Loke, Gray and Cana a lot.

Cana groaned in frustration as she dragged herself into her apartment and across the room to fall face first down onto the sofa and into Gray’s lap.

“I am so fucking fucked and so fucking gay.” She mumbled into his thighs as Gray hummed in agreement, not looking up from his phone.

“What happened then?” He asked, eyes flicking away from the screen for just a second before he returned to typing.

“There was a new girl at Fairy Tail today. Not working just, y’know, a customer. She’s friends with Mira’s little sister or something so she just came to relax and work on her novel. Her _novel_. How cool is that?”

Gray looked genuinely interested now, especially considering how excited she was about the author when the last time he’d seen Cana willingly read a book was when they were children.

“I basically dropped everything to ask her about it while she sat at the bar and we just kept talking and she was blushing and playing with her hair,” Cana sighed. “She was so cute and pretty and I asked her what she was writing about and it’s so cool. It’s a fantasy romance with fairies and magic and dragons and I made a pun about her coming to _Fairy_ Tail and she laughed. She laughed! I think my soul left my body for a minute there oh my god it was the best thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life.”

Gray smirked, realising it must be a pretty serious crush already if the girl had got Cana babbling like this.

“That’s not even the best thing. The best thing, right, the princesses…are lesbians. It’s a Sapphic fantasy where two girls with wildly different personalities fall in love! She’s gotta love girls to write that, right?”

“Yeah, straight girls only write about gay men so I think that’s a safe assumption.”

“Sounds gay to me.”  Loke called from the kitchen before coming into the room with three cups of tea. “Speaking of which, guess who fell in love today?”

This time both Gray and Cana groaned, Gray rolling his eyes while Cana gave Loke a flat look.

“And how many times is that this week?” She asked.

“Only the third.”

“It’s Tuesd-”

“Okay! It’s real this time guys!”

“What are they like then? And how long did you stare from across the room before deciding you were head over heels?”

Loke ignored the snide comments about his love life to stare off dreamily into the distance.

“She was the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. I was walking across the road to visit Karen and I nearly got hit by a fucking car. She pushed me out of the way and saved my life. Literally an angel from heaven.”

“This girl saves your life and you repay her by falling in love then inevitably cheating if she goes out with you? Charming.”

Cana snorted.

“Shut up, Gray. She’s so perfect I wouldn’t even consider cheating. At all. See how serious I am about this?”

“You know that’s just the normal amount of serious for a normal person right? Anyway I wasn’t finished talking about my crush. She was telling me about how the book was in memory of her mother and-”

“I wasn’t done with my story either! Dyou not care I nearly died? Anyway then we started talking-”

Gray held his head in his hands as his friends continued to talk over each other, both trying to beat the other in how great their crush was.

“She was a goddess I’m telling you. She had this long flowing blonde hair-”

“-and brown eyes so deep you could fall in.” Loke finished the Cana’s sentence, both looking up in horror to verify they had in fact been talking about the same woman this whole time.

“Oh fuck,” Gray muttered under his breath as they glared daggers across him.

“Back off Loke. You know the rules.”

“Fuck you and your stupid rules that’s not fair. I am genuinely in love we should at least get an equal chance.”

“Loke, she’s right. You know the rules and you have multiple girlfriends at the moment anyway.”

“I’ll dump them! I’ll dump them all. There dyou see how serious I am now? Anyway I’m polyamorous so-”

“For the last fucking time polyamory requires everyone involved to know and agree upon you seeing other people. What you do is cheating!”

“Guys we should stop treating her like an object or prize or some shit…but she’s mine to woo. Loke’s banned.”

“Loke’s banned,” Gray agreed. “You’re not cheating on our watch.”

Loke scowled and grumbled something incomprehensible under his breath.

“I can’t believe you two would treat me like this. Especially on this week when it’s Karen’s anniversary…”

“Nope. Nope. You used that excuse already this week not buying it,” Cana brushed him off.

“How about we all go to Fairy Tail on Saturday and let the girl decide for herself? Tell Mira to get the word to the mystery girl and you can talk to her then. I’ll be there to keep Loke in check but, as much as I hate to say it, talking won’t hurt.”

“Gray! My one true best friend.” Loke said, launching himself across the sofa and into Gray’s arms as Cana just rolled her eyes.

“Fine.” She said. “What is it with this group and graveyards and Fairy Tail. You almost died and you went straight to the bar.”

“Honestly give me any situation and I bet I’ve gone to either Fairy Tail, the graveyard or both straight after it,” Gray dared, easily melting away the tension that was sure to build up again on Saturday night.

***

Gray and Loke had loitered around the bar throughout Cana’s shift on Saturday. It had been a slow week with all three of them itching in anticipation for tonight. Gray was steadily filling a sketch book with a mixture of abstract and still life work while Loke flirted with anyone and everyone, and Cana manned the bar.

Mira had told them that Lisanna’s friend, Lucy, would be coming later with her friend and had looked forward to talking to both Loke and Cana again. In the back of his sketchbook Gray had already drawn out a tally chart where he said he could keep track of who was ‘winning’.

By eight they were all tipsy, Mira had long forgotten the rule of not drinking on the job when it came to Cana, and Gray’s shirt was wide open. 

“Don’t get too out of hand with your competition or you’ll scare her off completely,” Gray reminded them. “It’s so embarrassing when that happens.”

There were a few murmurs of agreement before Loke decided to psych his opponent out by pointing out petty, little (fixable) things in Cana’s appearance and behaviour, dragging her into yet another argument.

Gray watched the door, idly making a few tallies before Lucy even arrived.

“Pull the trigger Piglet,” he muttered, eyes following the couple who just walked in.

“Dyou always have to say th- wait how did you know that was Lucy?”

“Who? I’m talking about the hot guy with pink hair. Y’know pink? Piglet? Also he could shoot me and I’d say thanks.”

“Stay focussed, you mess. If Loke cheats because you’re distracted I’ll pull the trigger for you.”

“You know he actually wants that right?” Loke asked, running a hand through his hair and putting on a dazzling smile as Cana waved to Lucy and got her attention.

“One point for Cana,” Gray noted under his breath as Lucy and her friend arrived at the table.

They made small talk and introduced themselves before Lucy went to get a round of drinks. Natsu, the pink-haired man, was Lucy’s best friend and single which meant both Gray’s attention and shirt had been lost before Lucy had even sat down.

Returning with a tray full of drinks, Lucy sat in between Loke and Cana while Natsu slid next to Gray and made a sarcastic comment about the amount of clothes he was wearing. Conversation flowed easily with both parties having wild anecdotes to share, all of which managed to be both impressive and embarrassing for at least one member at the table. Drinks flowed and were spilt with Natsu and Gray getting progressively more drunk until they disappeared off somewhere, arguing with playfulness in their eyes.

This led to another hour or so of easy conversation. Loke and Cana got to know Lucy more and it all seemed so natural that Cana almost forgot about their silly competition for a while, only counting the soft touches on her arm and dainty fingertips brushing against her hand when she reached for another drink.

Losing herself in the sweetness of Lucy’s words coming from sweeter lips and the shine of her gaze was so easy, Cana nearly missed the sight of an angry woman storming up to the bar.

“So Loke, you’re single?” She asked, a gleam in her eyes.

“Yes, of course I am. Why?” He shot her a confused look.

“A girl’s at the bar and Mira’s giving me her ‘Loke’s in trouble’ face.”

Loke swore and glanced over his shoulder with a grimace. Giving a slight nod in defeat, he excused himself and went to talk to the girl at the bar, voice as smooth as honey.

“Sorry about that we wouldn’t have let him make any real moves unless he broke up with all his other girls first. He usually does this behind our backs so we can’t warn them,” Cana said a little guiltily.

Lucy nodded in understanding before tilting her head slightly.

“You thought I was interested in Loke?” She asked, cocking a brow.

“Actually I was hoping you were interested in someone a little more feminine.”

“Mmm I don’t know if I’d be interested in any old someone. You, however, I’m very interested in.”

“Dyou want to get out of here?” Cana asked, leaning forwards and brushing a strand of Lucy’s hair back to cup her cheek, a hundred times more confident in her flirting now Lucy had shown interest.

“Please.”

Waving to Mira, Cana lead the way out of the bar hand in hand with Lucy and giggling. They wandered around town and Lucy taught her about the stars with a level of affection Cana could only hope to gain from her one day. When they finally kissed Cana had half a mind to send a quick photo to Loke but with silken stands of blonde hair running through her fingers and dark, hooded eyes luring her in she soon forgot about that.

She’d won tonight in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah haha so that was...an adventure. 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr [@buy-bye-bi](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/) about whatever maybe I can explain this mess to you if you have questions lmao.


End file.
